Yomiel
Yomiel is a minor character in jerker24's Sonic/Crossover Roleplay. His backstory strays from the plot of Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective. Fluffy, his pet duck, came into his life one day as he was using his shell, exploring Earth for companionship. Appearance Yomiel is a rather tall man with banana-shaped hair (something Mobians and the inhabitants of Earth frequently make fun of him for) and blue eyes. He dorns a red coat with a black one underneath and a white tie, and identically colored red pants, with white dress shoes and a white belt. Personality Yomiel tends to be a bit rude to strangers, however he cares for those close to him (e.g. taking care of Fluffy, or teasing "Beckster"). Although he and Zax have something short of a friendship (as they have teamed up on a few rare occasions), he tends to be mean towards Zax, due to Zax frequently trying to erase Yomiel's soul as he sees Yomiel as a demon. Any moment he can, he and Fluffy embark on an adventure—its length varying broadly, from a 5 minute slide down the towers on lava to a 1 hour long search. Powers Yomiel has ghost tricks, special powers granted when one dies near a Temsik meteorite. In Yomiel's case, a Temsik meteorite went straight through his chest and pierced him into a pole with spikes on it. As Yomiel has spent 40 years dead, his powers have greatly developed over time, its effects described below: * Possession: Yomiel is able to inhabit any living thing or non-living thing and control it freely, as long as it has a core (one of the main mechanics in Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective). However, some instances (e.g. Zax's dog, Cerberus, or Zax himself) have such strong wills, they develop cores that allow the possess-ee to still be in full control of their body. * Phone line teleportation: Another main mechanic of Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective is phone line teleportation. If Yomiel inhabits any type of phone and either someone calls it or he dials someone's number on it, he will be teleported to the receiver/transmitter's phone. This is fairly useful in most situations, unless Yomiel has no way of obtaining access to a phone. * Time travel: Yet another main mechanic of Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective, Yomiel is able to travel 4 minutes before a chosen person's death, so long as the corpse has been dead for less than 4 days. He is also able to time travel back to the same point repeatedly as necessary. However, this power is useless for travelling forward. * Access to the ghost world: At any time, Yomiel can enter the ghost world, a main setting in Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective. The ghost world allows nearby inhabitants to speak together in private and time travel (described in detail above). Theme Songs Yomiel has only 2 theme songs, so please do not expand this stub. * 4 Minutes Before Death ~ Variation * Fate Updated ~ Variation Trivia * Yomiel's favorite TV channel is The CW. Category:Canon characters